Fluids may comprise both liquid and gas phases of matter and may include, for instance, liquids, gases, plasmas and plastic solids. Fluids may comprise one or more characteristics, such as temperature, an individual composition, a concentration of one or more components, a certain kind of fluid, or an amount of pressure, for example. In particular pressure may further be divided into hydrostatic pressure and hydrodynamic pressure. Apparatuses and devices may be used for determining one or more of such characteristics of a fluid.